


Spades Are the Swords of a Soldier

by Ribby



Series: Fortune and Fate [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another for the "Spades" challenge on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a>.  The idea comes from Sting's song "Shape of My Heart," especially the chorus describing the card suits... it seemed perfect for Aragorn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spades Are the Swords of a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Spades" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). The idea comes from Sting's song "Shape of My Heart," especially the chorus describing the card suits... it seemed perfect for Aragorn.

Aragorn had not Elrond's skill with the cards, but in times of confusion, he often turned to them for answers.

Aragorn's card was the Jack of spades-a soldier's card, as were all the spades, and a lonely one. The Jack in Elrond's deck was colorful, illustrated. Aragorn's Jack was a simple thing, a quick sketch of a man done in charcoal, ragged about the edges.

Now, his card turned up as the King of Spades, and it startled him. If he was the King, then who had become the Jack?

All unwilling, his gaze turned to the Steward's Son.


End file.
